Edward Cullen
Edward Cullen (born Edward Anthony Masen, Jr.) is a vampire and a member of the Olympic Coven. He was born in Chicago, Illinois. He is the husband of Bella Swan and the father of Renesmee Cullen. Edward is the adoptive son of Carlisle and Esme Cullen, as well as the son-in-law of Charlie Swan and Renée Dwyer. He is the adoptive brother of Emmett and Alice Cullen, as well as the adoptive brother of Rosalie and Jasper Hale. After experiencing Spanish influenza in 1918, Edward was transformed into a vampire by Carlisle Cullen, as the only alternative to death. Over the next ninety years the pair gathered a family of vampires around themselves, and devoted their lives to "vegetarianism". Biography Early life Edward was born on June 20, 1901 in Chicago, Illinois. Though he mentioned that he doesn't remember it very well, he grew up in an old-fashioned family life style. Edward wanted to enlist in the army during World War One while he was growing up. That changed, however, when he and his parents became sick from the Spanish Influenza in 1918. His father, Edward Masen Sr., died in the first wave of the influenza. Before she died, Edward's mother, Elizabeth Masen, begged the doctor who was taking care of them, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, to do everything within his power to save her son (Elizabeth: "You must do everything in your power. What others cannot do, that is what you must do for my Edward.") Carlisle acted on her wishes when Edward was near death himself. After Elizabeth died, Carlisle took Edward from the hospital, brought him to his house, and there changed him into a vampire. Edward had a rebellious period at the beginning of his vampire life and left Carlisle and Esme in 1928. During his lone time, he used his mind reading ability to attack the worst people of society, thinking that, as long as he was serving justice, it would not matter that he was feeding on humans. A few years later, he regretted this decision and returned to Carlisle's way of life of drinking animal blood, rather than human. Over the next 80 to 90 years, additional vampires were created by Carlisle as a last resort for a select few nearly dead or left-for-dead individuals, who then became part of the Cullen family, known to vampires as a coven. Esme, a distraught, grieving mother of a dead child, became Carlisle's mate and Edward's adoptive mother. Rosalie Hale, a would-be socialite left for dead by her fiancé, was originally intended as Edward's mate, but never became more to him than a sibling. Emmett Cullen became Edward's adoptive brother after Rosalie found him near death from a bear attack and fell in love with him. Already vampires, Jasper Hale and Alice Cullen sought out and found the Cullens and adopted themselves into the family after both escaping their tragic pasts. ''Twilight'' At the beginning of Twilight, Edward is rather depressed, sullen and brooding, and his family notices it. They know he is missing something from his life, though he himself doesn't. When the new girl, Bella Swan, moves to town, he feels frustrated by his inability to read her thoughts and is forced to listen to everyone else's thoughts about her to find out what he can, and realizes that all of the boys already like her. He feels very protective of her, trying desperately to rationalize his feelings of lust over her scent. When she is forced to sit next to him in Biology and he smells her blood, he insanely wants to kill her, and thinks about massacring the whole class as well. Promptly after leaving class he left for Denali, where a fellow vegetarian coven lived, to avoid causing disappointment to his parents, in particular Carlisle. A week later, he returns, with his family being extremely protective of him, watching for any signs of danger. He then introduces himself to Bella, and is fascinated by her blood and by the fact that he can't read her mind, and because of that, he isn't quick to dismiss her like he would any other human. She answers all of his questions in different ways than he thought she would, mostly because he cannot read her thoughts ahead of time. He saves her from Tyler's van, and then refuses to speak to her for a long period of time. But after all the time not speaking to her, the other boys, Mike Newton in particular, think that nothing is going on between the two and decide to make a move on her. As Edward watches them, he realizes that he is starting to feel jealous of them, but decides to dismiss it. However, after sneaking into her room at night several times to watch her sleep, she says his name and he realizes that he has fallen in love with her. Over the next few weeks, he starts to pursue her and after one night together in Port Angeles, he discovers that she knows he is a vampire and that she has fallen in love with him too. The two then form a deep emotional relationship. After a while, Edward invites Bella over to his house to meet his family, who, except for Rosalie, immediately take a great liking to Bella. Alice, Edward's sister, invites them both to play baseball with them. Edward takes Bella to the field, but some unexpected guests show up: James, Laurent, and Victoria who are nomadic vampires. James catches her scent and decides to hunt Bella for sport, as tracking was his obsession. After some thoughts from Bella, Alice, and Emmett, Edward allows them to try to use Bella's plan: Bella convinces Charlie that she is leaving town, and Alice and Jasper take her to hide in Phoenix. Edward tries to lead James away, but loses his trail. He then flies to Phoenix to see Bella and finds James, who has bitten her. Edward first thinks she's dead and goes crazy with pain and guilt. Bella describes him as "an angel that is unfortunate to be so unhappy that he cries tearless broken sobs". This makes him more beautiful than she ever has seen, besides the time he became outraged because she didn't care at first that he wanted to kill her. Edward's family arrive and destroy James, while Edward sucks the venom out of Bella's system to prevent her from turning. He then lifts her up and carries her out of the burning building. After they return to Forks, Edward takes Bella to their prom, much to her dismay. He resolves that he isn't going to change her into a vampire, but she is adamant that the discussion isn't over. ''New Moon'' The story of New Moon begins with Bella being very upset by her 18th birthday, because she'll be "older" than the permanently 17-year-old Edward. During her birthday party Bella accidentally gets a paper cut while unwrapping a present, and Edward's brother, Jasper, attacks her, although members of the Cullen family hold him back while Edward knocks Bella behind him in an attempt to get her away from Jasper. Bella falls through a glass table, receiving an arm laceration and forcing Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, a worried Edward and an apologetic Esme to leave the room. Jasper's instinctive hunger for Bella's blood reminds Edward of the continual danger their relationship puts her in. and Edward in New Moon]] In a misguided attempt to protect Bella, he convinces her that he does not want her anymore (though he still loves her), and abandons her in the forest. He moves away with ]] his family, leaving her heartbroken and depressed, as if her life as she knew it ceased to exist. Although Edward lived as a vampire without romantic love for nearly a century before meeting Bella, he finds it difficult to live without her, becoming severely depressed at the prospect of an infinitely long and meaningless life. After he mistakenly learns from his sister Rosalie that Bella has committed suicide based on a vision Alice had of Bella cliff diving which is later explained to be done for recreational purposes, Edward attempts to convince a group of powerful Italian vampires, the Volturi, to kill him, by explaining that he broke one of the most important vampire laws. Telling a human (Bella) about the Vampire world. Together with his sister Alice, Bella rushes to Italy and stops Edward before the Volturi can destroy him. Bella meets the Volturi, and Edward and Alice find out that Bella is immune to other vampires' powers as well as Edward's. After he and Bella return from Italy, Edward explains why he left and apologizes to Bella. She forgives him entirely, and they continue on with their relationship as if Edward had never left. Upon realizing that their current situation– fear for Bella's humanity while they are together– is untenable, Bella successfully seeks the support of Edward's family for the idea of turning her into a vampire. Edward becomes furious at the thought of Bella losing her humanity in order to be with him, but later agrees to change her himself if she agrees to marry him first. Sometime later, Jacob Black, a La Push werewolf and friend of Bella who helped her while Edward was gone, confronted them. Edward thanked Jacob for protecting Bella while he was gone, and asked if there was anything he could do to repay him. Jacob said that he wanted Edward to leave and never return, but Edward said that was only in Bella's power. Jacob also reminded Edward (though he hadn't forgotten) about the treaty, saying that it would be broken if he bit Bella. This sparked anger from Bella, protesting that it was none of his business and that it was her choice. Her fury is interrupted by Charlie, who demands that Bella comes inside, and she storms home.Meyer, Stephenie. (2006) ''New Moon. 563pp. ''Eclipse'' Eclipse continues the drama of Bella and Edward's relationship. Edward explains that he is reluctant to change Bella into a vampire because he believes that vampires are soulless creatures who have no place in heaven. Bella, whose opinion of marriage is jaded by the early divorce of her own parents, agrees to marry Edward on the condition he will make love with her while she is still human. He initially refuses, saying that he could easily lose control in the heat of the moment. However, seeing how important it is to Bella, he agrees to try and make love with her while she is still human, but only after they are married. Meanwhile, Jacob Black declares his feelings for Bella and forcibly kisses her, trying to convince her to leave Edward for him. Bella and Edward are both furious at Jacob for this, and Edward vows to break Jacob's jaw if he ever kisses Bella without her consent again. At first, he completely despises of the idea of having Jacob or the wolves near Bella and does everything he can to prevent their encounter, until he realizes how much he is forcing Bella and agrees to tolerate her visits on a few conditions. The plot is driven by the machinations of the vampire Victoria, who first met Bella and the Cullens during the first book, Twilight. Victoria, seeking revenge for the death of her mate James, is hunting Bella and creating newborn vampires to build an army. To combat this threat, the Cullens call on the Denali Coven for help, but the Denalis abandon them when the Cullens refuse to let them avenge Laurent's death. It is apparent that Irina was in love with him during a brief stay with her coven. Without any other options, an alliance is made between the Cullens and the Native-American werewolf pack led by Sam Uley and Jacob. However, before the battle starts, Jacob overhears Edward and Bella's marriage plans, and threatens to get himself killed because Bella won't love him. Bella agrees to kiss Jacob if he stayed and while doing so, she realizes that she is also in love with him as well, despite her engagement to Edward. Edward surprisingly accepts this, saying that no matter who Bella chooses he'll be happy as long as she is. Bella realizes that she loves Edward more than Jacob, and chooses him. Soon after this, Victoria and Riley, a newborn whom she pretended to love, find Bella's hiding spot. Edward manages to kill Victoria, with Seth Clearwater killing Riley. The Cullens and the Quileute werewolves, meanwhile, destroy her newborn army. After the battle, Bella visits Jacob and tells him that she has chosen Edward over him. Edward spends the night holding Bella as she cries over pushing Jacob away. After she calms down, Edward asks Bella if she is sure that choosing him was the right decision, since he had never seen her in such pain. Bella, who had been in worse pain when Edward left her, assures him that she can live without Jacob, but not him. After hiring Alice to plan out their wedding, Edward tells Bella that they can make love before they get married, as he realizes that she spends too much of her life trying to please other people. However, she refuses his offer and says that she will do everything the right way: marriage, making love, and then becoming a vampire. Bella then tells Edward that they need to tell Charlie about their engagement.Meyer, Stephenie. (2007) Eclipse. 629pp. Edward later secretly invites Jacob to his and Bella's wedding, thinking that Jacob deserves the choice to come or not. The ending shows Jacob running away in his wolf form after seeing the wedding invitation. ''The Short Second life of Bree Tanner'' In The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner, Edward is referred to as the "redheaded mind reader" by Bree. Right before she dies, she secretly asks him to be nice to her surviving friend, Fred, if they were to cross paths in the future. In Eclipse ''and ''The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner ''it is Edward who tells the Volturi that Bree didn't know what she was doing and invites her to stay in their coven. In the movie ''Eclipse ''Carlisle and Esme are the ones to speak up. ''Breaking Dawn Near the beginning of Breaking Dawn, Edward marries Bella in a beautiful ceremony orchestrated by Alice. There is, however, a disturbance, Jacob's unexpected arrival, who eventually becomes violent towards Bella when he finds out that Edward is going to make love to her before turning her, as he fears that Edward will kill her. Soon after, Edward and Bella spend their honeymoon on Isle Esme, a small island presented Esme by Carlisle. They consummate their marriage, but Edward's passionate lovemaking sparks a fight between the newlywed couple: Edward is horrified that he has bruised and battered his new wife, but she insists that she is fine and wants Edward to make love to her again. He vows not to do so again while she is still human, but eventually gives in. Soon afterwards, Bella becomes very sick, and realizes that she is pregnant when she discovers a box of unused tampons. Bella soon receives a phone call from Alice, and asks to speak to Carlisle. Edward soon falls into shock when he listens to their conversation. He realizes that what grows inside Bella needs to be killed. Edward rushes Bella off the island to see Carlisle, who confirms she is expecting his child. Edward fears that the pregnancy will kill her, and, unable to stand the thought, he tries to convince her into having an abortion. However, she feels a bond with her unborn child and insists on giving birth. Edward doesn't give up so easily, going as far as to ask Jacob if he would conceive a child with Bella. The baby, however, eventually wins Edward over; when old enough, is able to let him hear its thoughts, and he is both shocked and delighted to find out that it already loves the two of them. Bella nearly dies giving birth in an emergency c-section, but Edward successfully delivers his baby girl with Jacob's help, whom Bella had named Renesmee. Edward then injects his venom into Bella's heart, thus healing her wounds by turning her into a vampire. During Bella's painful transformation, Jacob goes crazy with rage when he thinks she is dead. Irrationally blaming Renesmee, he tries to kill her, but ends up imprinting on her instead. and Edward in Alice's vision.]] When Bella wakes up from her transformation, Edward takes her out on her first hunt. He is impressed by her ability to resist the smell of human blood. Edward and Bella are extremely annoyed by Jacob's imprinting on Renesmee, but they later accept that it was involuntary. By this time, Edward and Jacob appear to have become friends. Sometime later, Irina, of the Denali Coven, reports Renesmee to the Volturi as an immortal child, whose creation is forbidden. The Volturi gather their entire guard against the Cullens. In the month it takes for them to arrive, the Cullens turn to all their allies (the La Push werewolves, the Denali Coven, and numerous other vampires) for assistance. When the Volturi finally arrive, the confrontation comes close to a fight. Bella's gift becomes apparent in the fact that she can protect her and others around her from the Volturi's mental attacks. This causes the Volturi to rethink their position. In the end, however, the Volturi are convinced that Renesmee is not a threat, and they leave. With the confrontation over, Edward, Bella and Renesmee are free to live their lives forever.Meyer, Stephenie. (2008) Breaking Dawn. 756pp. Physical appearance Edward is noted to be extremely attractive. Bella has often described his appearance as similar to the mythical Greek god, Adonis. His skin is hard as marble, very pale, ice cold, and sparkles in the sunlight. His facial features are described as perfect and angular - high cheekbones, a strong jawline, a straight nose and full lips. His hair, which is always messy, retains the unusual bronze shade that he inherited from his biological mother, Elizabeth Masen. His eyes, once green, are now described as topaz or liquid gold. His appearance changes if he goes long without feeding: his eyes darken, becoming onyx black, and purple bruise-like shadows appear beneath his eyes. Edward stands at 6'2", and has a slender but muscular body, remaining frozen physically at seventeen years old, though he is technically over a hundred. He usually wears light colored clothes accompanied by a light beige leather jacket. In the book, The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner, Bree describes Edward has the "redhead mind reader", as she never knew his name. Personality and traits Bella describes Edward as charming, polite, determined, and very stubborn. He easily dazzles human females with his beauty, scent and body, and persuades them to do his bidding. He always puts Bella's safety, humanity and welfare before anything else, and goes to great lengths to protect her from what he sees as danger. He often overanalyzes situations and has a tendency to overreact, especially in situations where Bella's safety is potentially at risk - evident in his decision to disable her vehicle to prevent her from visiting the emotionally unstable Jacob Black. He retains some of the traditional mindset and outdated speech from his human life in the early 20th century. The development of Edward Cullen's character was influenced by Gilbert Blythe, Mr Fitzwilliam Darcy, and Edward Rochester – particularly the latter, who, like him, sees himself as a "monster". Edward puts his free time to great use. Since vampires do not sleep, he employs the night hours reading books and studying languages and music, becoming a virtuoso on the piano he owns in his house. Edward enjoys listening to a wide range of music, including classical, jazz, progressive metal, alternative rock, punk rock, but he dislikes country. He prefers indie rock to mainstream, and appreciates rock and classical music equally. He surprises Bella in an early car ride by having Debussy in his CD player.Twilight Lexicon | Personal Correspondence #1 Edward mentions in Twilight that he likes music from the fifties better than the sixties, and dislikes the seventies entirely and comments that the eighties were "just bearable". He never comments on the music from his own teen years, as well as the twenties swing music which came a few years after his turning. Edward and his family all enjoy driving fast. He has a hobby of collecting cars. He owns a Volvo S60R, which becomes a C30 in the movie adaptation, and an Aston Martin Vanquish as a "special occasion" car. He also gave his sister Alice a yellow Porsche 911 Turbo as a gift in Eclipse. He bought a motorcycle to ride alongside Bella, but gave it to Jasper after realizing that this was something she did with Jacob. Esme described him as a gentleman. Powers and abilities Edward is the fastest vampire in the Cullen family. He and Jasper are the best fighters in their coven, though they are not physically the strongest. He describes himself as the most dangerous predator in the world; his appearance, scent and voice are enormously attractive to his prey, so much so that he occasionally sends Bella into a daze entirely by accident. In Twilight, Edward explains that vampires do not need to breathe, though they often do so out of habit and to retain their ability to smell. He cannot digest human food, and compares its attractiveness for him to the prospect of eating dirt for a regular person. Telepathy 's mind.]] Edward possesses the extra ability to read people's thoughts. His gift is different from Aro's, which is limited by his need to touch the target, but can access every passing thought he or she ever had. Aro is very intrigued by it and wishes to make him part of the Volturi Guard. Edward is not interested. He can hear all "voices" in range, but has learned to block out the ones he's uninterested in by focusing on one in particular. The closer and more familiar he is to his target, the farther away he can reach, but can keep track of him/her only within a few miles. He mentions in Twilight that he can use to dismiss people who feel attraction toward him and his family. He can also telepathically experience Alice's visions and keep track of a wolf-shapeshifter's telepathic link to his pack when he is within range. However he cannot read Bella's thoughts as she is shielded. Relationships Family Edward is the husband of Bella Swan and the father of Renesmee Cullen, as well as the son of Edward and Elizabeth Masen. He is also the son-in-law of Charlie Swan and Renée Dwyer and the stepson-in-law of Phil Dwyer. He is the adoptive son of Carlisle and Esme Cullen and the adoptive brother of Emmett, Alice, Rosalie and Jasper. Edward's relationship with his biological parents, Edward Senior and Elizabeth Masen, was very old-fashioned. He loved them, and it was apparent that his mother loved him as well. In New Moon, Carlisle mentions that it was Elizabeth who made up his mind to transform Edward into a vampire, in order to save his life. ]] Bella Swan Bella Swan is Edward's wife. Edward had a strong attraction to Bella's blood, making it extremely difficult for him to even be in her presence. The Volturi called Bella, in their own words, la tua cantante (meaning his singer, because they said that Bella's blood was singing to him). For Edward, Bella is the center of his existence. Early on in Twilight, Edward struggled to stay away from Bella in an attempt to protect her, but he eventually convinced himself that his lust for her scent was a budding love for her despite his apprehensions. For this reason Edward sees himself as selfish, knowing that he should stay away from Bella for her safety, but not being able to bring himself to do it. He also finds her interesting due to his inability to read her mind, and often surprises him with actions and thoughts that never quite go the way he expects. When he thought she was dead in New Moon, he found himself devastated and broken, which later improved his ability to maintain absolute control of his lust for her blood. As much as he loves her scent, Edward was averse to changing Bella into a vampire, despite her strong desire to become one, because of his belief that vampires are soulless creatures. However, in New Moon he agrees to do so after they are married, and she eventually accepts his proposal in Eclipse. Bella and Edward marry during Breaking Dawn, and Edward later changes her into a vampire with venom straight to the heart to keep her from dying from childbirth. At the end of Breaking Dawn, Edward and Bella are free to live their lives with their daughter Renesmee "Nessie" Carlie Cullen. Bella learns to remove her "shield", allowing Edward to read her thoughts for the first time, bringing the two of them closer to each other. Renesmee Cullen Renesmee is Edward's half-human half-vampire hybrid daughter. When Edward finds out that Bella is pregnant, he hates the baby for hurting Bella and wishes to kill it as soon as possible, but when it developed enough to have a mind for Edward to read, he hears that the baby already loves them both and does not want to hurt Bella, only she had been hurting her by accident. His hatred then quickly vanishes and no longer wishes to kill it. Instead he grows a deep love for her and wishes to save them both. After Renesmee is born, Edward thinks of her as one of the most beautiful creatures he'd ever seen, second to Bella. Although he finds it annoying to nickname his daughter "Nessie", he begins to adjust to it as he hears it in everyone's thoughts. Edward puts his love for Renesmee on an equal level to Bella. ]] Carlisle Cullen Carlisle Cullen is Edward's adoptive father and creator. He changed Edward into a vampire in 1918 during the second wave of the Spanish influenza, after the passing of his both parents. Edward was initially resentful of Carlisle for turning him into a monster, and used his compassion against him. After Esme joined their family, he left on his own and fed on humans, but a few years later, he developed guilt over his murders and he returned to Carlisle and Esme. Since then, Edward has learnt to praise this father for his discipline and compassion for human and vampire beings, which allows him to sustain on animal blood rather than human. He always does his best to live up to Carlisle's expectations, even though he knows that he wouldn't be blamed for making a mistake. In New Moon, while Edward thought Bella was dead and went to the Volturi to get himself killed, he considered multiple options to provoke them, including killing in public. But in the end, he decides to show himself to the humans during sunlight. Part of his decision comes from Carlisle's discipline. ]] Esme Cullen Esme is Edward's adoptive mother. Initially, they faked themselves as siblings. But after Esme and Carlisle fell in love, she became his mother. Edward loves her from the bottom of his cold heart, and hates to cause her pain, for instance, when he leaves for Alaska to avoid Bella's tempting human scent. Esme admits to Bella that Edward means more to her than the rest of her "children", because he was her first son since she became a vampire, and is very thankful that he has found love in Bella. In the movie adaptation of Twilight, he introduces Esme to Bella as his mother "for all intents and purposes". ]] Rosalie Hale Rosalie Hale is Edward's adoptive younger sister. She was changed into a vampire by Carlisle Cullen after he found her near death in the street. She has blonde hair and is described as the most beautiful woman in the world. Carlisle had originally hoped that she would be a romantic companion for Edward. However, their feelings for each other remained those of loyal siblings, and Rosalie eventually fell in love with Emmett Cullen instead. Rosalie maintains a deep irritation by the fact that Edward never showed any romantic interest in her, but she remains loyal to him as a sister. Their siblinghood strains seriously in Breaking Dawn, when Rosalie guards Bella and unborn Renesmee from the rest of their family, including Edward, who wishes to abort the baby as soon as possible, but it returns to normal once Edward learns to accept Renesmee. ]] Alice Cullen Alice is Edward's adoptive sister, whom Edward is very fond of, because she is fun to be around and is most understanding. Of all siblings, Edward is closest to her. He likes her as a sister because she adopted him quite well. She also helped him with his sadness over not having a mate. Edward always said to Bella that he likes Alice the most because she helped him get over things and was really a lot of fun to be around. They sometimes share secrets, but one-way conversations to keep others out, although Emmett would notice now and then and get frustrated. After Alice and Bella stopped his suicidal attempt, he promises to give Alice a Yellow Porsche, which he does in Eclipse. Another reason they are closer is because Edward's telepathy allows him to experience Alice's visions every now and then. ]] Emmett Cullen Emmett Cullen is Edward's adoptive little brother, though Emmett was older than him when he transformed. Emmett joined their family in 1935 after Rosalie saved him from a bear and Carlisle changed him to save his life. Over time, they have grown into a close relationship as brothers, though Edward finds him annoying at times due to his dark humor. Edward enjoys wrestling and practicing martial arts with his brother, Emmett, as well as going on hunting trips together on a regular basis, along with Jasper, who joined them in the 1950's. When he first thirsted for Bella's, Emmett considered telling Edward to just kill her and get it over with, but he dismissed it. After he started showing infatuation to Bella, Emmett constantly mocked him for having become crazy with obsession. The three brothers are quite capable in martial arts; Emmett is known as the physically strongest member, the third fastest (after Edward and Jasper) and the third best fighter (after Jasper and Edward). Edward is only able to beat his brother due to his ability to read minds, which allows him to read his opponent's thoughts and parry Emmett's attacks. Emmett has remarked that if he weren't telepathic, he would definitely be able to beat him. Edward has described Emmett in the Midnight Sun draft as the best brother in the world, and considers owing Rosalie for that. ]] Jasper Hale Jasper Hale became Edward's youngest adoptive brother when he and Alice joined their family in 1950's. He has always thought of himself as the weakest link due to his old background and is comforted by Edward on this fact. They enjoy playing wrestling with each other, and hunting together on a regular basis, along with Emmett. When the Cullens and Edward left in New Moon, Jasper felt saddened when he read the emotions coming off Edward and how lonely and heartbroken he was without Bella. The three brothers are quite capable in martial arts. Jasper is known as the truly strongest fighter among them and he shows off his skills in Eclipse, but is only the second fastest (after Edward) and the second strongest (after Emmett), but he lost the "fight" against Alice." Edward is only an equally strong opponent to Jasper, due to his ability to read his mind to know his moves. If he did not have the telepathy to help, Jasper would have easily beaten him. He has had a lot practice in his earlier life. Since Jasper is not used to their lifestyle, he often has a hard time adjusting to a life among humans, and Edward is always by his side to help him maintain control. Tanya Tanya is a strawberry-blonde vampire who lives in Denali, Alaska with her family, the only other known group of vampires who, like the Cullens, have chosen not to feed on the blood of human beings. Tanya's family are like cousins to the Cullens, due to their diet. She expressed an interest in Edward when they first met, but he turned her down in a characteristically gentlemanly way. In Twilight, Edward goes to Alaska to buy his time and to think. Tanya helps Edward get through his pain and convince him to go back to Forks. Edward later tells Bella that Tanya poses no threat to their relationship, teasing Bella that he prefers brunettes. ]] Seth Clearwater Seth Clearwater is one of the youngest wolves of the La Push wolf pack. Originally, there was no interaction between Edward and Seth. When the wolves and the Cullens agreed to join together to fight Victoria's army, Seth and Edward ended up fighting side-by-side against Victoria and Riley. After defeating them, there was clearly no hostility between Edward and Seth, despite the fact that wolves and vampires were natural born enemies. They are easier to cope with one another because of their will to protect humans, unlike most vampires. By Breaking Dawn, Seth and Edward have become close friends. This friendship is part of the reason Seth joins Jacob's pack in his revolt against Sam's authority as Alpha when Sam decides to launch an unprovoked attack on the Cullens. Seth also stands with Edward and his family when the Volturi arrive to destroy them. ]] Jacob Black After changing into a werewolf, Jacob develops antagonistic feelings towards Edward because wolves and vampires are mortal enemies. This hatred was also due to the fact that he developed romantic feelings for Bella. Jacob eventually declares his feelings for Bella, becoming Edward's rival for her love. Although Edward never liked Jacob, he doesn't feel true hatred towards him, even when Jacob tricks Bella into kissing him and Bella realizes she has feelings for him as well. When Bella tells Jacob that she had chosen Edward, Jacob's hatred for Edward reaches its peak while Edward regrets the pain that Jacob is in. In Breaking Dawn, Jacob's hatred begins to die down when Bella becomes pregnant with Edward's child. While Jacob is furious that Edward has impregnated Bella with a baby that is killing her, they form an unlikely bond because of their mutual hatred for the baby. Jacob feels betrayed when an unborn Renesmee wins Edward over. After her birth, Jacob imprints on Renesmee. While Edward is angered by this, he understands that Jacob's imprinting is involuntary. Their relationship becomes much friendlier after this. When the stand against the Volturi looks like it is going to turn into a fight, Edward says goodbye to Jacob, referring to him as his "son". The situation, however, doesn't turn violent, and by the end of book there is no longer any hostility between Edward and Jacob. Etymology Edward means "rich protector" or "blessed guardian" composed of the Old English elements ead "rich, blessed" and weard "guard". This name might refer to his protective love for Bella. The Gaelic root word 'Evart' also denotes a substance with sparkling qualities. Meyer said that she wanted a name that was romantic, and used Charlotte Bronte's Mr. Rochester and Jane Austen's Mr. Ferrars as Edward's namesakes. Edward's original surname Masen is from an English surname meaning "stoneworker". Film Portrayal Stephenie Meyer claimed on her website that "The only actor I've ever seen who I think could come close to pulling off Edward Cullen is Henry Cavill."Movie Archives on stepheniemeyer.com She also felt that any actor who portrayed him must be younger than 21. Amongst the fans on her site, Hayden Christensen was the most popular choice for an actor, and Robert Pattinson was second. However, as she notes there, neither she, nor they, could choose the actor. In the end, Robert Pattinson was cast as Edward Cullen in the film adaptation of ''Twilight''. He reprised his role in New Moon and Eclipse. He has also been confirmed to return in Breaking Dawn by Summit. Appearances *''Twilight'' (First appearance) **''Twilight (film)'' *''New Moon'' **''The Twilight Saga: New Moon'' *''Eclipse'' **[[Eclipse (film)|''Eclipse (film)]] '' *''Breaking Dawn'' *''Midnight Sun'' *''The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner'' References External links *Stephenie Meyer's official website *The Twilight Series' official website *The Twilight Lexicon See also *Olympic Coven *Bella Swan *Renesmee Cullen *Robert Pattinson *Bella Swan and Edward Cullen Category:Cullen family Category:Major characters Category:Masen family Category:Narrators Category:Forks High Student Category:Vampires and hybrids with special abilities Category:Twilight characters Category:New Moon characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Breaking Dawn characters Category:The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner characters Category:Husbands Category:Fathers